In recent years, for the purpose of reducing a tire rolling resistance having a deep relationship with a fuel consumption performance, there has been proposed a pneumatic tire in which a rubber member such as a tread rubber is formed of a non-conductive rubber blended with a silica at a high rate. However, the rubber member has a problem that a defect such as a radio noise tends to be generated since an electric resistance is higher in comparison with a conventional product which is blended with a carbon black at a high rate, thereby inhibiting the discharge of the static electricity generated in the vehicle body or the tire to the road surface.
Accordingly, there has been developed a pneumatic tire configured such that a current-applying performance can be achieved by arranging a conductive rubber blended with a carbon black while forming a tread rubber by a non-conductive rubber. In a pneumatic tire, for example, described in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed the tire in which a conductive path for discharging a static electricity is configured from a grounding surface of a tread rubber to a site reaching a tread end, by covering a pair of lateral end sites in both sides of the tread rubber in a tire width direction, the tread rubber being formed of a non-conductive rubber with a conductive rubber.